


Van

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Hustle
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-19
Updated: 2006-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For decor_noctis.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Van

**Author's Note:**

> For decor_noctis.

"How much longer, do you reckon?"

"Will you _get_ your _clothes_ off?"

"All right, all right, keep your hair on. Not that you've kept anything else on."

"Very funny, Danny."

"Yeah, I thought so. Come on, Mickey, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

"Danny, stop - stop grabbing me."

"What, you're naked and you expect me not to do a _little_ bit of groping?"

"Oof. Ash, what happened?"

"We hit traffic, boys, don't worry. You just sit tight back there."

"Well hello there, Mr Stone. Is that a Twix in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me? Oh wait - you're not wearing any pockets."

"Danny, look -- Danny. Danny. _Danny!_"

"Keep it down, all right? Don't want them up front to hear us."

"What. Are you doing?"

"Well, what does it _look_ like?"

"It _looks_ like you're about to okay that _is_ what you're doing and."

"Yeah?"

"Don't stop!"

"Let's just hope the traffic's as bad as ever, eh?"

"Danny. Don't. Stop. Please."

"Aye-aye, captain."


End file.
